The perimeter of a concrete slab edge typically presents an uninsulated seam between the foundation and the walls of a building. Generally, planks of lumber have been used to define the perimeter of a concrete slab. Once a concrete slab is poured and cures, such prior art edge forms are removed. What is needed is a system for forming the perimeter of a slab which also stays in place to protect and insulate the perimeter of the slab. Preferably, this system for forming and insulating the perimeter of a slab must be able to withstand harsh exposure to moisture in its various states, ultra violet light, temperature extremes, pests, vegetation and physical abuse.